A Trevor Phillips Christmas
by Dylawa
Summary: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Trevor introduces Wave to the world of giving, but she doesn't want anything to do with the receiving part. What could he possibly give her that would make for a merry Christmas? M for swearing and sexual references, but it's still fluffy. Did I mention fluff?


_If you are just wandering through fanfictions trying to find a good Christmas story, you've come to one of the right places. But the mostly main character in this is an OC from my first fanfiction, _Grand Theft Auto 5: Waltz of the Outcast._ Therefore, some plot elements here won't relate to the main game, and will instead relate to the fanfiction. If you want to understand, go there first. It should explain everything._

_Ok, we good? We good, let's write this! :-D_

* * *

Waverly Phillips stared mindlessly at the small ballerina that spun in the music box, the music itself already lulling her to sleep. Even Santa, her Great Dane, couldn't stay awake, and his head rested on her foot.

Her room was the only place Santa liked to be anymore. Despite all his reassurances and his friends' begging, her father, Trevor Phillips had let the house go. It wasn't _bad, _per say. It was just... cluttered. Not like a hoarder's house though, no, it wasn't that bad. Just some empty beer bottles and chip bags.

Her room, on the other hand, looked nearly the same as when she had first stepped into it. No angry holes in the walls, no sweat stains in the floor, and certainly no beer bottles. She was too young for that, only seventeen. It was like stepping into another world when she would leave her room.

Wave didn't mind the mess. She was used to living in these types of conditions. Sometimes even worse. And she knew better than to get on Trevor's case about cleanliness.

From the front of the modern home, the front door flew open, and there was the sound of scratching, heavy boots and loud obscenities.

Speaking of Trevor...

Santa lifted his head, intrigued by the sound, but not enough to pursue it. Wave, however, slammed her music box shut, and left to greet her old man. What was he doing that was out of the ordinary today?

The teen was met by a trail of green needles when she glanced at the front door, and had no idea where they had come from. When she turned around to ask T, she was answered.

He grunted as he finally managed to shove the strange looking tree into a pedestal in a corner, then smiled at his hard work. There were scratch marks all over his face from the needles, and something smelled good. She didn't have a name for it though. When Trevor glanced at her, he did a double take, and said, "Well? What do ya think? Too fat, too tall..?"

"What _is _it even? Why are we putting a tree in our house? What kind of tree is that, even?"

"Uh... it's a pine tree. What, you never seen a pine tree before, Wavey baby?"

He gasped in shock when she nodded her head no.

"If you've never seen a pine tree, then that means that you've never seen a Christmas tree. And if you've never seen a Christmas tree, you must not know what the fuck Christmas is!"

"Chris's Mass?"

Trevor howled and slapped his forehead. "Wavey baby! You really don't know!"

"The fuck are you getting all chaffed up about?!"

He scooped her into his arms and spun her around.

"CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS! CHRIS FUCKING MAS! Sit down, it's story time, kid!"

The teen did as she was told, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Trevor was a good story teller.

"Ok, uh, how do I explain this...? Let's see, you know about Christians at least?"

"Yup."

"Ok, so there was this chick and this dude, and they were named Mary and Joseph. Even though they didn't have sex, God apparently thought she was hot, so he made her have his kid without putting his penis in her. She called the baby Jesus for whatever fucking reason, I mean, what kind of name is Jesus? But, whatever. You should know he went on to do 'magical' things, or deceive people, choose your poison. Because of this dude, who I consider the first hipster, because he was Christian before it was cool, we celebrate his birthday by giving gifts to each other or, if you're poor as fuck, having consensual Christmas sex."

"So the whole world celebrates this hippie's birthday? With gifts to each other? What sense does that make?" Wave cocked her head in confusion.

"It's supposed to teach or remind us about the 'spirit of giving,' I guess. I don't get it either, but I DO know that this is my favorite time of year. Everyone's... happier. Kinder. It uh, it makes LS a place ok to live in."

Wave eyed the tree. "So what does this have to do with it?"

"Eh? Oh, I think it was a German tradition that caught on in America, and other places. We're gonna put balls on it too!"

Wave erupted into laughter, and Trevor did the same, realizing what he had said. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"T, finally!" Michael greeted his old friend eagerly, patting his arm and ushering him inside. "Get in here, we've got a lot of wrapping to do, and I'd hate to do it alone."

Trevor groaned, then said to Wave, "Why don't you go bug Michael's kids while we wrap what he's got so far?"

Wave groaned too, but much more silently for Mikey's sake. She'd much rather hang out with him and her dad than with his rotten kids. "That sounds cool," she forced out of clenched teeth.

She trudged up the stairs to Jimmy's room first. Maybe he'd let her play his games with him for once.

As usual, the de Santa's youngest child was slumped on his bed, controller in hand. He was arguing with somebody over his headset about whether he had a girlfriend or not. Wave sighed, and knocked on his door.

Jimmy whirrled around, and grinned. "Hey guys, I'll be right back. She's at my door!" He set down his controller and jumped up to greet her.

"Jimmy, we've been over this. I am not, and will never be your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know, and it sucks balls! But I'm not gonna get on your case about that today. Look, I really need your help Wave. I've been doing a little _too _much bluffing, and I'm about to get kicked out of a match 'cause of it. Just for, like, ten minutes, please pretend we're a thing!"

"Only if you hand me a controller."

The boy complied immediately. The little he had left of his dignity was on the line. "Take a headset too. You gotta act... well, girly too."

She sarcastically pouted and said, "Oh, I'm not girly enough for you?"

"Just sit and start playing! Uh, hey, guess who's gonna play a little with me, guys?"

From some other end of the line, a low, gruff voice laughed. "Is it your mom? I bet she's back for more of my D."

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Wave changed her usually alto voice to a high soprano and put on a facade of ignorant bliss. "I'm not his mom, I'm his girlfriend, thank you very much!"

Four other mock voices stated their "disbelief" and began barraging her with sexual questions and innuendos.

"How often do you get the D?"

"Do you have to beg him to fuck you?"

"Wanna see my gun baby?"

"Let's chat on LifeInvader, darling, I got so much I wanna tell you!"

She simply sighed and ignored them, which, to her dismay, egged them on. If she wasn't playing innocent, she would be cussing right back at them. But that would ruin the facade, and she'd be found out.

"Oh, you guys, stop it," she giggled. "Let's just play a good old fashioned game of shoot 'em up, ok?"

"Good idea!" Jimmy said.

"Not so fast, Ladiesdildo263," one of the other players said. "Let's raise our previous wager. Now instead of just sending us nudes of your gf..."

Wave growled at Jimmy, who shrugged helplessly.

"... If we win, your gf has to strip for us- LIVE. And if you win, we'll stop calling you a pussy and t-bagging you."

"One sec, guys," Wave said. She and Jimmy muted their mics.

"What the HELL have you gotten me into, James de Santa?!"

"We can do this, Wave! They don't stand a chance against our awesome might! Come on, please! I have too much to lose!"

"... Ugh, fucking child..." she picked up her headset again and hissed, "Listen, you fucking c*nts. I'm done playing pretty and cute. I'm not impressed with how immature and sick you idiots are. So you listen to me, and listen well. We are going to kick your ass, and if we don't, we're going to come kick your ass if you even THINK about asking me for fucking nudes. Got it?"

They all booed her and grumbled their discontent, but complied because they weren't used to a girl being so fierce. Jimmy thanked her again and again, but she cut him off.

"I'm not always going to come to your rescue, Jimmy. Keep that in mind when you're being brutally ass- fucked by these horny freeloaders. Let's play."

* * *

"You just _gotta _write a Christmas list, Wavey!" Tracey de Santa pushed the teen back onto her bed and flopped down next to her. "If you don't, Uncle T won't have any idea what to get you!"

"But-"

"Here, you can look at my list for ideas." She thrust the five page long list into her hands, and Wave thumbed through it wearily.

"... Tracy... This is all shit."

Tracey laughed it off and snickered, "Oh, Wave, you're definitely Trevor's girl I mean, why else wouldn't you want all this awesome stuff? Expensive make-up, a new car, computer- this is a regular teenage girl's dream!"

"Trace, you know I'm not a regular girl. You know what I am and what I've been through. So this all sounds... I don't know... boring? Excessive?"

The older girl rolled her eyes. "Waverly, Waverly, Waverly. I mean, yeah, duh! You haven't lived a full, normal life, I know that! But you know what? You can now! You've got money, a home, the best dad in the world- you can have anything! And, to be honest, it's, like, high time you exerted your childish, teenage girl super powers!"

Wave's eyes popped from her head. "Come again?"

"As Trevor's only kid, and since he's willing to do, like, ANYTHING for you, you should take advantage of that and ask for, like, the fucking WORLD in the palm of your hand! It'd be, like-"

"Shut up, Tracey. Right now."

Wave wasn't scary in the same sense that Trevor was. Trevor was loud and unpredictable, and that was pretty terrifying. Wave, however, was the opposite, and still just as effective. She was quiet as she bore holes in you with her eyes, and almost telepathically told you what she had in mind for you.

Tracey always knew when she had gone too far when Wave got to be this way. And although she hadn't physically hurt her yet, she was damn well expecting it someday.

"Tracey, in all my years- and I know they're less than yours- I've never heard something as fucking SELFISH AND SPOILED AS A STEAMING PILE OF SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!? ALL THE THINGS ON THIS LIST- there are so many poor people in the world that could use this! A brand SPANKING NEW CAR?! How many people in Los Santos have to walk everywhere, Trace?! Huh? Take a guess!"

"I-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it!" She got up and started pacing the room. "Tracey de Santa, it seems to me that you've forgotten the meaning of Christmas. Do you know what Trevor told me? Trevor told me that Christmas is all about giving, not receiving. Maybe you should focus on what _really _matters, and start doing some giving of your own!"

Michael and Trevor rushed upstairs. "What the hell is going on?!" Trevor asked.

"Fucking useless, Michael! USELESS!" The teen pointed at his chest angrily. "They don't know the true meaning of Christmas! All they do is get and get, never give! And it's your fault! All yours! You got soft, Mikey... You got FUCKING SOFT!"

Trevor grasped her in his arms and started humming something. No one could tell what it was, he could have been humming absolutely nothing. But in the awkward moment that followed, she calmed down, and shuddered heavily.

Tears rolled down Tracey's face, not from guilt, but from fear. She knew what Wave had done, and Michael said Trevor had done far worse. If this wasn't even Wave at her worst, what in God Almighty was Trevor like?

* * *

"It just disgusts me Trevor. If I were related to them by blood, I don't know how I'd be able to live with myself." She sighed heavily as she stared out the window, and jumped slightly when Trevor began to pet her hair.

"There are some things we have to put up with to, uh, protect those we love. Because if we hurt the ones they love, well, how can they possibly love us? It wouldn't make any damn sense. Right?"

"... yeah."

There was silence, then a question.

"What do you want for Christmas, Wavey? Receiving is fun too, you know. You just don't center the holiday around it."

"I haven't really thought about it, T. I don't really want anything."

"Come on, there's gotta be _something! _Give me something to work with, baby!"

"I don't want anything, Trevor!"

He looked back, awed at her grouchyness. "Wave, baby, do... do you need inspiration or..?"

She sighed heavily, shoulders drooping. "No, T. I- I'm fine, I swear. I just... need some time to myself."

He hesitated, then nodded. He shut the door to her room, taking Santa with him.

The silence was heavy around her, and it relaxed her. Now she could think clearly.

What did she want for Christmas? There really wasn't a damn thing she wanted. She was perfectly happy with what she had. It'd be crazy to ask for more.

What did she want? Gah, it felt like _something _was missing! But what?

* * *

How could he get her in the Christmas spirit? Not that she wasn't already, but how could he make her see that it wasn't a crime to ask for things?

He wanted her so badly to be selfish for once and go all out, but it simply wasn't in her nature. Damnit, think, T! What has she asked you for in the past?

_"I don't want to sleep alone tonight."_

_"I can't stand to see you hurt."_

_"I'm sorry, Trevor."_

It struck him with violent force, and he knew exactly what she wanted.

She was JUST like him. All she wanted was his approval and affection. Just like he had once wanted his mom's attention and love.

He grabbed his coat, and rushed out the door.

* * *

Her door opened quietly, but she was too tired to acknowledge it. She could hear him pick up her list and read all the things she had crossed out over and over again. Then there was the sound of crumpling paper, and it hit her in the head. Wave glared at her father, only to find his shirt missing, and one of the softest looking blankets in his hands.

"Be honest," he grunted. "You didn't really want anything on that list. Mascara? You never even touch your makeup."

"What is this?" She pointed to the blanket.

"I've been thinking about all the things you've ever asked me for, and, well... all you really want is me. Admit it, Wavey baby."

Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Trevor scooted her over on her bed, then wrapped them both in the blanket.

Wave would never admit that cuddling was the best feeling in the world to her. She had only experienced it from Trevor, and it was rare lately. But being in his strong arms relaxed her tense muscles, and she felt like she hadn't missed out on anything else while stuck in the FIB.

She tried to squirm out of his embrace, but he held her closer and growled.

"At least lemme give you this."

"Where's your shirt?"

"Dunno. Besides, thought you'd appreciate the skin to skin contact."

She couldn't lie about that. At last, she gave in, and her small hands curled on his chest, and her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"There you go. That's better, isn't it?"

"Fuck you, Trevor."

"Awe... offended that I know you too well, darling?"

"This isn't normal."

He began to trace figure eights on her back, and she shuddered.

"WE aren't normal, Wavey."

He reached over to her nightstand and switched off her lamp. Now they could see the shadow of the snow falling outside her window; it was a cascade of dots raining down the walls and disappearing when they fell below the window. The motion eventually lulled Wave to sleep, and she huddled closer to Trevor unconsciously, his warmth drawing her to him.

Finally, he had found something he could give her. And, in a sense, she was giving to Trevor too. He never thought he could love her more than after all the times he'd thought he'd lost her, but he was wrong. Now, laying here with her in his arms, he felt a deeper connection to her than he ever had before.

He really felt like her father.

As Trevor began to drift off as well, he imagined that tomorrow, when it turned out that there were no presents under the tree, it wouldn't matter. The truth was, he didn't want anything either. He only wanted Wave to wake up smiling, happy, satisfied.

And if this was the way to do it, Trevor would be satisfied too.

This was what Christmas should be all the time.

* * *

_I apologize for all the fluff, but hey, it's Christmas!_

_Still looking for suggestions for my next full fanfic! The options are at the end of the last chapter of _Waltz of the Outcast. _I've only got one review suggestion, so hurry over and tell me! Pretty please?_

_Also, if you guys want to give me a little somethin' somethin' for Christmas... I'd really like to see some Trevor and Waverly fan art. It'd be a dream come true :-P Don't care what it is either! Make it a crossover, it can be anime or realistic, anything! Let your imaginations go wild!_

_Anywhore, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Love, Dylawa._

_P.s, I have a YouTube._


End file.
